


Their Little Omega

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta junkrat, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scenting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: There is absolutely nothing better when in heats, than to be taken care of by both your Alpha and your Beta. As your body is burning up with need, you have absolute no doubts that Jamison and Mako will take care of you.





	Their Little Omega

 

The smell of your heat was intoxicating, wafting around every inch of the room, clinging desperately to your skin. You smelt of spun sugar and strawberries, of crisp summer nights and sunshine, of paradise and home. You fidgeted in the nest, the clothing against your skin too much for your overstimulated senses, quiet panting whines falling from your lips as you silently begged for reprieve. A blush burned scarlet against your cheeks, your eyes glazed over and craving, gaze fixed pointedly on your Alpha and your Beta. You knew your heat was approaching but the way it had hit you, all at once left your body screaming, demanding sustenance from them.

 

“Please”, you breathed out, a whine rising up from your chest as you clawed failingly at the oversized shirt on your frame, tears in your large eyes. It was Mako’s and it had smelled like him but now your scent had soaked into the fabric and the comfort you had drawn from it before was gone. Your hypersensitive skin needed it off, needed their help, needed their hands on you. But your mind could barely string together a coherent sentence, much less take the shirt off of your own volition. So beg you would. “Please...help please…I need…”

 

Mako’s chest rose and fell quickly, his gray eyes darkening as he watched you writhe and beg, his pupils large and blown out. Your scent was overwhelming him, sending every single Alpha instinct of his into overdrive; the want--no need-- to possess you, protect you,  _ breed  _  you making a low rumble of desire start in his chest. Jamie wasn’t as affected by your scent, more by the sight of you whining and blushing and twitching, the lanky Junker licked his lips before glancing to Mako. This wasn’t the first heat and it would be long from your last, the three of you having created a system after your first few heats together. The two taller Junkers undressed before either of them began to move close, Junkrat making the first moves as he usually did.

 

“Shh shh darl you’re alroight”, Junkrat hums, his voice uncharacteristically soft, dipping his head down and dropping to a knee in front of you. Mako managed to swallow the possessive growl that threatened to rise from his throat, allowing Junkrat this moment before diving onto you. “Ey shhh shhh, no crying sweets. Roadie and me’ll take real good care of ya, yeah? Make you feel like the fuckin’ tits.”

 

Jamison’s hand gently cup both sides of your face, a quiet, relieved moan tumbling from your lips,  the cool of his prosthetic paradise at your feverish skin. His thumbs pushed away the tears that rolled down your cheeks, his lips pressing hard to your forehead before dropping his hand and yanking the shirt up and over your head. A relieved sob left your mouth as you were freed from the shirt, Jamie dipping his head down and catching your lips briefly before pulling back with a wide grin. He moved behind you briefly, a panicked whine starting in your throat before Mako’s hand touched your head, your eyes darting up to lock with his. The heat of your body intensified, breath catching for a moment as his hand smoothed over your hair and lightly under your chin. 

 

“Please Mako”, you whimpered softly, nuzzling into his hand, squeaking and jumping as you felt Jamison’s hand gently massage your breasts from behind. Your back arched, practically offering your body up to thee massive man above you. “Please…. _ Alpha _ … I need you…”

 

A visible chill ran through Mako as he lowered himself to the ground in front of you, hand not leaving your face as he leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to your lips. Your heat-addled brain was immediately intoxicated by his scent, head swimming and body buzzing hungrily for him. You moaned wantonly against his lips, hips rocking and shivering as his hands smoothed over and down her body earnestly. Your hands scrambled up to hold his wrist, trying frivolously to push his hands lower to your slick coated thighs that were growing wetter by the second as Mako kissed and explored you and Jamie groped at your breasts. You squeaked and jumped as Mako nipped warningly at your bottom lip, a low growl from your Alpha immediately cowing you into obedience. His tongue swept along your bottom lip, your lips parting immediately at his silent request, moaning as you were suddenly enveloped in his taste. Your mind went completely dazed, stars filling your bleary eyes as you became entangled in the sensation of them. When Mako pulled back he hummed appreciatively, your pleasure blown pupils, kiss swollen lips and flushed face the image of perfection.

 

“You still with us sweets”, Jamison giggled against the shell of your ear, thighs squeezing tight together as pleasure buzzed through you. 

 

He giggled softly against your skin, nuzzling against the softness of your skin and hair as you nodded listlessly. Leaning back with you slowly, Jamison slid his hand down your chest, over your stomach and between you slick coated thighs. His prosthetic arm wrapped securely around your waist as he spread your legs more, presenting your glistening pussy to Mako. You clung tight to Jamie, leaning hard against him, hips rocking as you quietly whined and begged for your Alpha. 

 

“Pretty ain’t she”, Jamie sighed, giggling softly against the back of your neck, the hand on your thighs lightly teasing your soaked folds, lifting his hand to his lips and sucking your slick off his digits with an obnoxious slurp. “Tastes like fuckin’ heaven too!”

 

Junkrat licked at his lips, an unseen devilish grin settling on his face as he easily slid two fingers into you, tittering as he bit down hard on your shoulder when your body arched. He slowly scissored his fingers in, eyes lifting from the side of your head to Hog, the Rat’s citrine eyes glowing mischievously as he stared up at Mako. Two fingers turned to three, your moans echoing off the wall at the full yet unfulfilled feeling in your core. Mako’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips, a low groan of desire rumbling in his chest as he watched Rat manipulate your body. Watched  _ his  _ beta take care of  _ his  _ omega, his cock throbbing hard and mind growing hazy with want.

 

“Please  _ Alpha _ ”, you whined, face burning in heat and desire and embarrassment at the lewd sounds made by Junkrat fingering and stretching you. Your eyes slipped closed tight for a brief moment before you forced them back open, panting needily. He was moving closer, his large, thick cock hard and ruddy with intense desire and need. Seeing it made your entire body scream in want, demanding to feel him inside of you now. “Need your knot, please...please?”

 

“God I want to breed you”, Mako growled darkly, making you moan at the thought of the idea, his brow arching up before a smirk settled onto his full lips. Your reaction to the word breed made his mind churn, his words filthy but welcome. “You like that Y/N? Dripping  _ my _ cum? Filled with  _ my  _ pups? Should I breed you?” 

 

You sobbed in pure need, nodding your head and pleading pitifully for him to take you and fill you and knot you and give you his pups, breaking the thin hold on control he had before. Jamison pulled his fingers from you as Mako surged forward, Jamison’s hand pumping and coating Mako’s cock in your slick, guiding the Alpha to your entrance. Tears sprung to your eyes, a cry of contentment falling from your lips as you felt him begin to enter you, your body arching against Junkrat’s as Mako’s hands held your hips steady. It took him several thrusts for him to bottom out, your slick making it much easier than normal, the pleasant stretch of him inside of you making you mewl softly. 

 

Your hands lifted, scratching lightly at Mako’s chest as he rocked in and out of you, his thrusts growing hard as you lifted your hands and scratched at his  chest. He was forcing the frenzied thoughts away, your hypersensitive skin and cunt basking in Jamison’s caresses and Mako’s hard cock. Your were begging, whining, whimpering for him, but your mind couldn’t hear your words; eyes locked with your Alpha as he took you, the adoring dominance in his gaze making you shiver from the inside out.

 

“Such a good lil omega…”

 

Your walls clamped down hard around Mako, Jamison’s soft whispered words thrusting you over the edge of your first orgasm, your mouth opening in a silent gasp of surprise. Jamie let out a low whistle, dazzled by your first plummet, fingers dragging down your body and rubbing slowly around your clit as Mako’s thrusts sped up. You would have jerked away if they were not holding you, Hog’s harder thrusts and Rat’s stroking of your throbbing clitoris making you feel like your entire being was being scalded. Stars danced at the edge of your vision, your core burning molten hot, every muscle in your body tightening and relaxing and tingling in such an intoxicating way you felt drunk on the feel of  _ them _ . 

 

“There ya go darlin’”, Jamison panted against your ear, your body jumping slightly as his lilting words poured over your senses like honey. “Come for us lil omega...come on you beautiful thing, cum for us.”

 

  
“Cum sweetheart”, Mako grunted between his thrusts, voice authoritative yet tender, your core beginning to rapidly uncoil as came.

 

“Oh”, you breathed out as the first wave overtook you,surprised you, your eyes growing wide and tears rolling down your cheeks before they shut tight. Fireworks burst behind your closed eyes, body going limp in both of their arms, walls milking Mako hard and forcing him over his own edge. Your whines began to grow as you felt his knot grow, slipping in and out of you briefly before catching inside of you, groaning softly as his hot cum became plugged inside of you. It took you a moment to open your eyes, your body completely supple as Junkrat talked to Mako, the two of them taking care of you.

 

“Oy Hog”, Junkrat breathed out, hand pulling away from your nethers and lightly rubbing right above your public mound. “Take Y/N ‘fore ya knock out! Burnin’ up under the botha ya, need ta get some water for darl here ‘fore she passes out.”

 

You felt Mako’s hands move between your and Junkrat’s body, carefully cradling you to his belly as he turned onto his side. He fell away from Rat, his knot still firmly secured within you, gingerly spooning himself around you and cuddling you close. You felt safe in his arms, satiated and dazed but happy, purring quietly as his arms wrapped securely around your middle. Your purrs grew a bit louder, eyes lazily peeling open as Junkrat’s hand lightly smoothed over your forehead and cheek with a cool cloth. He gave you a toothy grin before handing you a special water bottle that could be drank while still on your side. This was home and safe, the overwhelming scent of your Alpha against your back and your beta at your front, a lazy wide smile stretching across your face. After taking several gulps of your water you gave a low murr of contentment, nuzzling back into Mako and sleepily reaching out to grab at Junkrat’s hand.

 

“Nmm love you…”

 

“Love you too darl! Get some shuteye.”

  
“Love you too…”


End file.
